Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken
by Lina5
Summary: Domon cheats on Rain wif Allenby, so she leaves him. She goes to France to stay with George. Not a G/R, its a D/R and G/ML.~*~Finished!~*~
1. Secrets Exposed

Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken...

"talking"  
'thinking'  
-actions-

(A/N: my notes to you peoples.)

__

By the way,  
I'm also going to make this a George/Marie Louise okay? I know most people don't like her, but I do! So back off!  
And yeah, she does get annoying sometimes, but I'm going to make her less annoying...  
and yeah!

~*~Rain...~*~

'He said he loved me...' she thought as she walked the streets on Neo Japan. 'Lets go to earth... I love you... Those were all lies!' she felt the tears welling up. "All... Lies..." She muttered under my breath. It was a couple of months after the fight with the Dark Gundam. Sure, Rain and Domon were fine. Just fine until...  
  
~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

__

Silently, She crept through the house, Domon was home alone today, thinking that Rain was at work. But She had secretly taken the day off because she felt like keeping Domon company. She slowly opened the door to the living room silently, just incase he was awake. she was about to open the door and yell surprise when She heard a voice. A female voice.   
"When are you going to tell her?" the voice said.  
"I don't know... maybe, maybe we can keep this a secret. I mean, we're not going to get married yet. I'm sure by then, I can choose who I want to be with..." a man said. Domon. Domon was talking to a woman... and choosing her or Rain?! 

"Well, I hope you know what your doing Domon. I don't really want Rain hurt... But I love you so much..."  
"I know Allenby... I love you too..." It was Allenby!   
She opened the door quickly to see Allenby and Domon embracing each other tightly. Rain gaped at them while they flew apart at seeing her standing at the door way. She stood there, staring, trying to understand why. They opened their mouths to try and explain, but she shook her head, as if to say "I don't need any explanations..." and took off running at full speed to who knows where...

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

She wanted to get away from it all. The pain. It was killing Her. She felt as if she had to get out there here. Now. So, she bought the next ticket out of here. She knew a friend who could help her. One that actually cared for her....  
  
*sooomewhere!*

Rain slowly got off the plane, scanning the crowds for a certain fire haired man. Her eyes fell upon a tall young man with red hair and violet eyes. He smiled at me brightly, and walked her way.

"Mademoiselle Rain! Such a pleasure to have you here in France!" George De Sand said smiling.  
"Hello George. Its nice to see you too." Rain tried on her best smile, but he saw right through her attempt.  
"What is wrong? You seem so... Distant..." His look was of pure concern, making her feel glad she was wanted and cared for, somewhere... "Is it about Domon?"

'Why does he know me so well?' She thought as she sighed heavily. 

"Yes, it is about Domon... He... He...Doesn't love me... He loves.... Allenby..." She could feel tears falling down. The tears she had held back for awhile now.  
It hurt George to see Rain like this. She was always so strong, never had he seen Rain crumble like this. He felt bad knowing she was in so much pain. She had helped him with his problems concerning Miss Marie Louise...

(A/N: By the way, I'm also going to make this a George/Marie Louise okay? I know most people don't like her, but I do! So back off! And yeah, she does get annoying sometimes, but I'm going to make her less annoying...  
and yeah!) 

"Come Rain. Let us go to the Palace, you can tell me all about it there..." He slowly led the sniffling Rain towards his car...  
  
~*~*~_Domon_~*~*~

Domon paced back and forth in his home. 'Where is rain?' he thought worriedly as he walked. He felt bad, knowing Rain knew of him and Allenby's secret affair.  
'How the hell did this happen?!' He wondered. One day, Allenby showed up on the doorstep and then all this happened... But, did he really even _love_ Allenby? 'I think I do...' Again, we walked around the checked his watch.   
"Okay! It's 11:52 pm! WHERE IS RAIN?!?!?!" He yelled in frustration. "Rain never comes home this late! No matter HOW mad she is!" He was about to start screaming again when a knock came at the door. Domon quickly ran to the door and opened it, expecting Rain to be standing there. Instead, he saw Allenby.  
"um... Hey Domon..." She said slowly, quietly. She gave him a small smile and stepped forward, going in for an embrace. He slowly hugged her back. "I'm sorry about Rain... I never meant for her to actually find out..."  
Domon slowly sighed. "I know Allenby, I know. Neither did I...."   
~*~*RING!*~*~  
Domon ran to the phone quickly. "Hello?"  
"DOMON KASSHU! How_ dare_ you do such a horrid thing to Rain! I thought better of you King of Hearts!" was the infuriated voice of George. "You do not DESERVE Rain!"  
"Eh?" was all that could come out of his mouth. 'Rain was with George? Why? In FRANCE?!'  
"I _should_ just un-invite you to our party, but Rain says not to. If not for her sake, I would have personally came over there and made you pay!" Domon winced. He knew how angry George could get. He remembered the Invitation to France, the one where he and Rain were _supposed_ to tell everyone of their official engagement.  
"I-" Domon started but was cut off.  
"Shut up Domon. I need not hear of anything you have more to say. Why do you not go play with Allenby? Go make sure nothing happens to _her_ while _Rain_ is over here! *click*"   
"Domon?" Allenby said quietly. She had heard the last part of the conversation, since George was yelling so loud. She was wondering what was going on in Domon's mind.  
"Get packing Allenby. We're going to France!" Domon said firmly.   
  
TBC!  
  
~*~*~Suggestions? Questions? Thoughts? Please, tell me! Review People! Flame me if you want, I'll use them to keep me warm!~*~*~


	2. Reunion Is Just Around The Corner

**__**

Reunion is Just Around the corner, as also a New Love...  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
~*~*~Scene changes~*~*~

(a/n: my notes to you people!)

~*~*~Not to Mention, G-Gundam isn't mine. But Claude Laurent is.~*~*~

George quickly hung the phone up. He didn't want to speak to Domon any longer. He truly didn't want to let Domon come to the reunion, but Rain insisted. "Better face him now then never.." is how she put it. He never knew how Rain could forgive and forget that easily, but this was Rain. Always forgiving. "Something he doesn't deserve..." George mumbled aloud.  
"George?" he heard a soft voice say behind him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, of Course Miss Marie Louise.. why do you ask?" he answered. He turned around to see the girl, her face was a bit, confused and worried.  
"Well, I just thought I heard to mumble something to yourself... Oh, and do we have a visitor?"  
"Yes, you remember Miss Rain Mikamura, do you not?"   
"Oh yes! Rain! How is she? Which room is she in? I can't wait to see her!" She could have went on but, something and George's face made her stop. "George? What is the matter? Why are you scowling so?"  
"No, Rain isn't alright... Thanks to Domon Kasshu. You know how he was loved by both Rain _and_ Allenby. He cheated on Rain, with Allenby..." Georges' voice turned into acid as he said the last words.   
"Oh...oh my..." Marie Louise couldn't believe it. Rain had told her once, before this all happened, that they were secretly engaged, they were going to announce it in a few days, at the Reunion. "How? How could Domon _do_ such a horrid thing?"  
"I've no idea. But I do know Rain was deeply hurt by it..."  
"Well." She said, looking at George.  
"Yes?"  
"Take me to Rain! We can't have her all down like this! We have to cheer her up! Come now! Take me to her room!" Marie Louise quickly took George's hand and sped off, not noticing the beet red knight behind her.  
  
~*~*~Airplane~*~*~  
"We will be arriving in France in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts." Domon buckled his seatbelt up and did the same for Allenby, since she was asleep on his shoulder. They slowly descended and finally stopped. Slowly people started to go out of the plane. "Allenby, Allenby, wake up, we're here." Slowly her eyes opened, she smiled brightly.  
"Hey there Domon, so we're here already?" She yawned loudly and got up slowly.  
"Yeah, c'mon. I want to get to the Palace as soon as possible to explain things to Rain. She deserves to know exactly what was going on."  
"Yeah..." was the quiet reply.  
They walked out of the plane and found their luggage quickly. Then, they spotted a crowd of people around some cars. Domon and Allenby shoved their way through the crowd to see Sai Saichi, Argo, and Chibodee waving and getting into their cars.  
"Duh, I totally forgot! The Reunion is just in a few days!!!" Domon cursed under his breath and yelled to Allenby over the commotion. "C'MON! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She nodded and they disappeared to get a car, and drove off to the Neo-France Palace...  
  
~*~*~Somewhere....~*~*~  
Rain slowly stepped out of the dressing room to see Marie Louise and George starring at her with wide eyes. She had a white dress on, it shimmered in the light, slightly low cut, little sleeves the went down over her shoulders. The gown went down to her feet with a slit going up on each side to her knees, it had no laces, but it was beautiful, none the less.  
"It's... Beautiful Rain... Perfect for the Reunion party..." Marie Louise was speechless. Rain had never looked so wonderful!  
"Rain, I don't know why Domon left you for Allenby. But I know that he doesn't know what he's missing. I wonder what he ever seen in Allenby that even in the slightest way can _ever_ compare to you..." George said, astounded with Rain's beauty.  
"Um... Thanks? I'll change out... This is way too expensive anyways..." She turned in to go change back into her regular clothes.   
"Oh, but Rain," Marie said.  
"Yes?"  
"Give me the dress, I'll go put it back for you, okay?" George looked at Marie crazily, 'Did she not think rain looked good in that dress?!'. The look on his face made Marie giggle. She winked at him and took the dress as Rain started to dress in her regular clothes. Finally, Rain emerged form the fitting room to see Marie Louise and George smiling brightly at her.  
"Um...Is there something funny about me? Do I have something in my hair?" She asked nervously.  
"Here you go Rain, a...umm.... late birthday present....?" Marie said.  
"Oh my gosh, you didn't! That Dress was over 100 dollars!" Rain exclaimed.  
"Think of it as a thank you present!" George said smiling at her.  
"oh....I guess..., Thank you both..." Rain smiled happily, a real smile. At this George and Marie smiled even more, Rain was happy, ever since she got here, all she ever did was mope around. This was her first and actually real smile since she got here.  
They all went to go get some food when Rain all of a sudden ran into someone and fell. She heard an muffled "Ooof" from under her. She quickly sat straight up and looked down on a young man, around her age. He had brown short hair, lightly tanned skin. His eyes, a wonderful green and blue like shade, soon locked onto hers.  
She got up slowly, beet red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." They both said at once. They turned even more red. "No, it was my fault.." They said again at the same time. This time, he smiled a full smile. He reached his hand out to her,  
"My name is Claude Laurent. And what may be this beautiful young woman's name?" He asked in fluent English .  
"Oh, my name is Rain Mikamura." She took his outstretched hand and instead of shaking her hand, he bent down and kissed her fingers lightly.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." He said in a friendly tone, making Rain blush a deep crimson.  
"Claude Laurent? That name sounds familiar..." George said in deep thought.  
"Yes, my father and Your father," he said looking at Marie. "were talking once of our marriage. But, they soon declined to it."   
"Oh yes... I remember now!" Marie said after a minute of thought. 

"May I please invite you to come join us for lunch Claude?" George asked after seeing how Rain reacted towards him. 'I think they make a fine pair, together...' he thought.  
"Oh, but I do not want to intrude..."he started but was cut off.  
"Oh please! I'm sure Marie Louise and George shouldn't mind!" Rain said, looking at them in approval. They nodded their heads and walked off to get some lunch, together....

~*~*~Problems? Misspellings? Questions? Email me, review. TBC!~*~*~


	3. Old and New loves

**__**

New Loves And the Old Meet  
at the Faithful Reunion...  
G-Gundam isn't mine. Claude Laurent is. so Yeah!

Rain also might seem a bit OOC in this chap...   
Sorry guys.

A few days after Rain and Claude met, they've been spending more and more time with each other, going out early in mornings, coming back late in the evenings. He was Rain's light now... She nearly almost forgot about Domon until the reunion finally came around. Rain of course, was getting ready, she had invited Claude and wished to look the best for him. She had found that he was very caring and she really liked him. She put the lovely white gown on, put her brown hair up, leaving a few strands hanging down here and there. She applied a little bit of white eye shadow and then some clear lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look okay I guess...' Finally, a knock came at the door. She slowly walked over to the door in grace. She was face to face with Claude, who's eyes widened at her appearance.  
"wow..." was all he could muster up and say. This made her smile, giving her more confidence about going out.  
"Thank you Claude, shall we go?" she asked.  
"Come my dear lady." He held out his hand for her to take, which she did, gratefully.

  
~*~*~The dance room~*~*~  
**S**lowly, everyone started to show up all over. Chibodee, Sai Saichi, and Argo came and George found the, explaining all that happened. They didn't have time to even be considerate. For soon Domon arrived with Allenby on his arm. He wore a plain black tuxedo, and Allenby wore a black shimmer dress, it was tube topped and short, about to her mid thighs. They all glared at him with pity, for loss of Rain, and with hate, for doing such a thing. He gulped loudly. They were about to go talk "chit chat" but, Marie Louise announced their special guest...  
"Please welcome, our special friend, Miss Rain Mikamura!!!" She said as she shot a glare at Domon.  
The doors at the top of the stair case slowly started to open. Out came a lovely young woman, her hair in a bun, (a/n: I made it so that Rain's hair is a bit longer than in the TV shows..) her blue eyes shining, her white dress shimmering, her lips a shimmer. Then, out came a man, his brown hair slicked back. His blue-green eyes showing a sort of glimmer of excitement. He held out his arm for Rain and they slowly descended down the stairs. All eyes on them. Rain looked around and locked eyes with Domon. Her eyes showed a bit of anger, sadness, then, all sadness. The glimmer was gone. Then, she closed her eyes for a bit, letting the man Claude lead her to the floor. Her eyes slowly opened again. Nothing showed in her eyes but anger. He felt a chill from her. She never had looked at him in such a way before.   
Allenby could feel Domon tense up. She knew she could never take the place of Rain, but, she was so close! She wasn't about to loose Domon, not this way. She glared like crazy at Rain, whom didn't even notice.   
Rain and Claude descended down the stairs and started to dance. Soon, everyone joined in. Argo and Natasha, George and Marie Louise, Sai Saichi and Cecil, Chibodee and Bunny, and then Domon and Allenby. Slowly, Domon danced his way by Rain and Claude. Once he was close enough, he whispered in her ear.   
"We need to talk." He said firmly as he turned around to spin Allenby. She gave him an annoyed expression. Claude spun Rain out, going towards Domon.  
"There is nothing you need to say." She said acidly as she spun back to Claude, smiling at him. Domon felt his anger rise. 'She doesn't want to talk to me?! And why the hell is she so happy looking with that...._guy_?!' he thought angrily. After that, Rain and Claude slowly disappeared into the crowd of dancers. But after the song ended, he spotted her white gown going towards a table, where George and everyone were. He slowly made his way over, with an annoyed Allenby.   
"Rain. Come with me. We really need to talk." He said again firmly. He was not going to let her just ignore him. They needed to sort this out.  
"Why? What more could you have to say?" was the tart reply from Rain as she sipped her champagne. That got Domon furious. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room with Allenby trailing behind. Everyone was so astonished of his actions, they sat there, confused, then ran after them. But it was too late. They three walked into another room, and locked it, leaving everyone else out to wonder what was and would happen inside...

In side the room, the three stared at each other. Rain, decided to break the silence.   
"So what is so important that you had to drag me into this room for?" She asked impatiently. She had to be cruel. If she didn't, she knew she would go crawling back to him. This was the way she had to take things. There was no more nice, forgiving, always-caring Rain left.   
"We need to explain things..." Domon said slowly. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with this.  
"Oh? Explain? I need no explaining. You and Allenby clearly love each other a lot. No need for explanations." She spat at him acidly. This caused Allenby to get angry.  
"Look okay? I'm sorry if I happen to love him as well! I can't help my feelings!" She yelled at Rain.   
"Was I speaking to you Allenby? This is between me and Domon. This doesn't concern you." Rain said while glaring at Domon.   
"She didn't know I would react on her feelings Rain! She arrived on our doorstep, and I couldn't help it! I love you both! I don't know who better, but I love you both..." Domon said softly. He knew Rain would explode on this...  
"You had a choice Domon, stay with me, or go with her and 'choose' later." Rain said sourly.   
"You heard that?" Domon exclaimed with widened eyes. 'She heard... she heard of what my intensions were...' he thought miserably.

"Yeah, I heard you. Both. Now you have to choose again. Domon? Who do you truly love? Allenby or me?" Rain said. This was the moment. It was her or Allenby. Who was he going to choose?

****

TBC

~*~*~Yeah, Really short to me but yeah. Reviews? Questions? Comments? Send it to me. 

I'd love to know about it.~*~*~


	4. Going Back on Choices Made

****

Going Back on Choices made...

__

I do not own G-Gundam. I only own Claude Laurent. 

"Choose? One of you?" Domon asked timidly. "Are... You serious?"  
"Yes. I am. You either choose, or Allenby. I need to know now Domon." Rain said. "I need to know, for my own sake Domon. I truly thought you did love me, but now I just don't know..." her eyes watered, threatening to spill over.  
Domon stood there quiet, it was either Rain or Allenby now. 'Who _do_ I love more? I don't even know!' Domon thought angrily. He looked at both of them, staring straight into their eyes trying to see who it would be. In Rain's eyes, he saw the hurt he put her through, the pleading look to choose her, but, a hint of anger in them as well. Allenby had an eager look, her eyes searching his as well, trying to see if it would be her. He sighed aloud.   
"Rain, you know I can't choose between you both..." He said quietly. He felt her anger growing.  
"If you can't choose, I'll do it for you! You can go back to that _girl_ there okay?!" Rain yelled pointing at Allenby. "I've had enough! I do _not_ need mourn the loss of _you_! You've done nothing but lie and sneak around me! Our promises, our dreams, _shattered_!!! I don't need that kind of pain anymore. I've had it..." She sobbed at the end. Her cold barrier finally broke, she couldn't hold up the strong 'I don't care' shield anymore. She felt alone and lost in the world. The man she loved for so long, whom she trusted, had broken her heart to billions of pieces.   
"Rain please. I don't want-" Domon started but Rain cut him off.  
"Shut up Domon. I don't need your apologies..." She said, strangely calm. "Just leave, both of you." She said as she slowly walked to the door.  
Allenby was confused. She knew Rain loved Domon, even more than she herself could ever, so why had she given him up? "Rain, I'm sorry..." Rain looked at Allenby.  
"As I said. No need for apologies." And with that, She opened the door and left.

~*~*~Outside the Room~*~*~  
Everyone stood there, hearing the end of the argument. They all felt hurt that Rain had to go through all of this.   
"Claude, I'm sorry, this must be very, confusing for you." Marie Louise said sadly. "Things weren't supposed to go like this."  
"No, it is fine Marie Louise, I just hope Rain will be alright." He said , his concern in his voice. As if on cue, Rain came out, her eyes red and puffy, she stumbled a bit here and there. She looked at everyone. Her eyes brimmed with tears, making everyone feel her hurt. She turned to Marie Louise and said quietly.  
"Can I please be excused to my room?"  
"Oh, yes of course..." She said slowly. She led Rain to her room quietly, turning to motion Claude to follow. Then they disappeared.  
After they left, Domon and Allenby came out. George walked up to Domon stiffly.   
"What the hell happened in there Domon?" George asked scornfully.  
"None of your business George." was the quiet reply. For a minute, everyone stood staring. 'Why was Domon so, quiet?' That was the question on all of their minds. Usually, Domon would come out with a rude reply, but why was he all of a sudden so, sad? Did he actually feel the pain of Rain?  
"Bro? What was that about?" Sai Saichi asked, breaking the silence.  
"Rain..." Domon mumbled then stared at the floor.  
"C'mon Domon, let's leave, Rain obviously doesn't want us here..." Allenby said, ignoring the glares she got as she took Domon's arm. He shrugged her off his arm, which surprised her.  
"No, she doesn't want us here... But I'm staying anyways. I think it would be better if you left Allenby... The choice I would have made in there would have been Rain. No mater what.. I'm sorry..." He said sternly. "I was wrong to do this whole thing with you. I need Rain..."  
"A..A-Are you serious Domon? What we had for these last past few weeks is _nothing_ to you? Domon! Please?....Tell me it isn't so...." Allenby said as she started crying.   
"Yes. Please, understand." He said as he looked up at George. "Do you have a spare room?"  
George stood there silent for a minute. 'Domon truly feel what he did was wrong. He knows now...' He thought as he stared back at Domon. "Yes, I do. Follow me." he said as he and Domon left to his room.  
All the others, Argo and Natasha, Chibodee and Bunny, Sai Saichi and Cecil, started at Allenby crying. They knew her pain was great, but nothing in compare of what happened to Rain. So, they slowly turned and left her. while leaving though, Chibodee, Argo, and Sai Saichi turned to her.  
"You brought this onto yourself." Argo said calmly.  
"Yeah, you knew Bro couldn't love as much as he did Rain." Sai Saichi pointed out.  
"You always knew. You just thought you could get away with it." Chibodee said. Then they all turned and left. Leaving Allenby to stand there, alone.   
'They are all right...' a part of her said.  
"I know, I know, They're always right..." She said as she walked out of the palace, turning back to look once more. "Good-bye Domon. I will always love you. No matter what you feel towards me or Rain. As long as your happy, even if its not with me, I'm happy.." She smiled and walked away...  


****

TBC

__

~*~Hey! Thanks everyone for reviewing. Questions? Comments? Tell me about them! Thanks!~*~  
~Lina...


	5. Jeolousy Lurks in the Shadows

****

Jealousy Lurks in the Shadows... 

__

G-Gundam isn't mine. So don't bother me about it.  
Only Claude Laurent is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**R**ain sat on her bed with Marie Louise besides her. She sat there silent as Marie Louise patted her back.  
"I'm sorry Rain. I didn't know Domon would pull you into the room like that..." She said. Claude was outside the room, waiting for Rain to calm down a bit before he could calm her as well.

"No, I'm fine. Its alright Marie. I needed to let Domon know of how I felt. I'll be okay.." Rain said softly, smile a bit.  
"Well, if you're sure... I'll leave you alone now. Claude wants to see you." Marie Louise smiled as she walked out of the room. Rain sat there for a moment then Claude came in, his face had concern written all over it.

"Rain? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice calming.

"Yes, I'm fine Claude." then she laughed slightly. "You must be wondering what this is all about huh?" She turned to look at him.  
"Well, I would like to know, but it is none of my business." was the quiet reply. Rain smiled a bit more.  
"Well, you've already seen all of this, I might as well tell you the whole story." So, Rain explained everything since the dark gundam to the day she saw Domon and Allenby, to now. Claude sat through, and listened to her story, his face unreadable.  
"I'm sorry that this all had to happen to you Rain." He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his chest.  
"It's fine... As long as I have you, right?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.   
"Yes, you do..." He leaned in to kiss her, but Rain's head started to spin.   
  
~*~*~_Flash Back_~*~*~  
_Rain and Domon sat there, staring at the rising sun. Her eyes sparkled at the site. She turned around to see Domon staring at her, making her blush.  
"Is there something on my face?" she asked hi, turning red. He nodded her head, and leaned in to kiss her lightly. Rain sat there stunned for a moment, and he pulled back turning red.   
"Its alright." She said blushing. She looked at him, and saw the love he had for her... It made her stomach do flip flops. Then she leaned in and kissed him. It was a light and sweet kiss, just as the sun raised to its peak..._

~*~*~End Of Flash Back~*~*~  
She pulled back just as Claude's lips were about to touch hers. "Please, not now, okay Claude?" His face turned down.   
"I understand Rain. I'll see you tomorrow..." He slowly walked out of the room.  
"What is wrong with me?" she said as she looked at the door. "Why can't I get over Domon?..." She said as she started to sob.  
**TBC**  
_Thanks for reviewing people! I love you all!!!!!!!!  
Well, I'll try to get the next Chap. up son! Thanks!_  



	6. Dinner Reservations

****

Feelings That Show...  
_G-Gundam isn't mine. Only Claude is!  
And Sorry if my last chapter was kind of short.  
but I kind of ran out of ideas!  
But don't worry, I'm still going on!!!_

**R**ain woke up to the sun shining on her face. She groggily turned over and glanced at her alarm and went to sleep again. Then she flew out of bed. "IT'S 10:30 AM!!! I HAVE TO GO!!!" She jumped around her room gathering some clothes, then hopped into the shower. She came out in 10 minutes then got dressed and combed her hair. She just finished as there came a knock at the door.   
"Madam Rain? There is a man waiting downstairs for you." The voice said.  
"Yes, I'm coming!" Rain replied. She wore a white tang top with little sparkles all over, plain blue jeans and white sneakers. As she pasted the servant, she saw a man coming out of another door down the hall.   
He didn't wear his usual red ribbon (A/N: what's that thing round his head called? does it have a special name??? x_X; I'm kind of stupid here...) and he wore a black tang top and black jeans. He looked at her surprised.   
"Rain?" Domon started but she walked away instead.   
'I'm not talking to him. I refuse to talk to him!' She thought furiously. 'Where's Allenby anyways? His little shadows not following him for once...'  
"Rain? Please! Just listen to me!!!" He ran up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Rain. Just Listen To Me For A Second!"  
"Why? So you can tell me how fun you're having with little Allenby?" She asked him scornfully, getting him to wince slightly.  
"No, but that is close..." He said as she growled and shoved her way past him. "I told her to leave here." That made Rain stop dead in her tracks. "Yeah. Well, you obviously don't want to hear it..." He said luring her back to him.  
"You what?" She asked, her shock obvious. "You left her? When? Last Night? Why? I thought you 'loved' her?!"  
"Geez! Hold on a sec! Yeah, last night, even ask the others. Why? Because, I love you more than I could ever love her Rain..."  
"Please, I have to go now." Again, she shoved her way past and walked away. But he trailed on after her.  
"Rain! Rain! Please-" He stopped when he saw her ran up to Claude and hug him tightly. 'Eh? Why is she hugging him???' he thought as he bubbled with anger.  
"Rain! So how are you? Are you ready to go?" Claude asked, then noticed Domon, whom was all red with fury. "Are you alright Domon? Is there a problem?" He asked with innocence, but Domon could tell he was annoyed.  
"No, not at all. Go ahead. I'll see you later Rain." He said monotonously as he walked away quietly.  
"So where are we going again?" Rain asked as she looked up into Claude's wondrous sea green and aqua colored eyes. He smiled brilliantly.   
"We, my dear," He said as he pulled her hand out the door, "are going to the beach of Brittany! I hear they have some famous oysters there, I have tried them once, they were wonderful!" He and Rain walked out, not noticing that Domon listened to the whole thing.   
'Payback time, my buddy old friend Claude...' Domon thought viciously as he followed the two.

~*~*~_At The Brittany Beach Restaurant.~*~*~_  
"Wow! This place is wonderful!" Rain exclaimed. The restaurant was the most elegant Rain had ever been to. She looked around, seeing the fancy drapes, and decorative tables. Everything was either glass dishes to crystal glasses.  
They walked in and sat at the table and ordered their meals. But what they didn't know or even notice was a man wearing all black, sunglasses and a black cap walked in and sat at the table next to them....  


__

Sorry, I know these are really short chapters, but my schoolwork is getting in the way of my stories... sorry guys! I'll type the next chapter up soon! Until next time!!!  
  
Lina


	7. Troubled Services and Surprises

****

Troubling Services...

Domon watched as Rain and Claude talked about various topics, then ordered their food. Then moved closer to hear what they chatted about.  
"They people who work here are excellent! The food and service are fantastic!" Claude said to Rain smiling.   
"Oh really? How wonderful!" Rain smiled happily.   
'Okay then...' Domon thought as he got up and walked towards the waiters area. He looked to se if anyone was coming, then grabbed a man coming out of the kitchen and knocked him out. "Sorry buddy, I need to borrow this for awhile..." He said calmly and quietly. He took the food that was for Rain and Claude.   
Domon came out with a little white waiters cap, his hair pulled back and glasses. He also put a smiling face on. He approached the table loudly, and cleared his voice rudely.   
" E'cuse me, you the guys who ordered this?" He asked in an arrogant tone.  
"Yes sir..." Claude said, his face showed his confusion.  
"Well here! Take it!" Domon shoved the food onto the table, spilling some oyster sauce over Claude and spilling Rain's water in her lap.  
"Ah! ExCUSE me?! What is your PROBLEM?!" Rain screeched loudly, making all heads turn to her. She was red as a tomato from her fury.  
"Nuttin girl." Domon replied. "Who told you to be so careless?" He turned around and walked away.  
"I demand we see the manager right away! Excuse me! Come back here this instant!" Rain yelled after him. But he just kept walking, chuckling to himself.   
"Get him yourself, chick." was the tart reply form Domon, he waved his hand as if to shoo her away. That was all Rain could take. She stomped her way over to him, still furiously red, while Domon on the other hand was too happy with his plan. She grabbed him and spun him around.  
"Excuse me but you owe us an-" Rain stopped as she saw Domon's face. All she could do was gape and stare. "What the?!" She screamed with fury. She heard people start to murmur round her, so she quieted down a bit. "Domon?! What the heck are you doing here?! You are going home this instant! When I get back, you'd better get ready for it!!!" She whispered in his ear dangerously. Though many people could not see, Domon's face turned a slight pink.  
"uh.... yeah..." He stuttered quietly, and walked out. Rain slowly turned around and walked back to Claude.   
"I'm so sorry... May you please take me home? I need to change, and I also do not feel like going out anymore..." She said bitterly at the end, making Claude pop and eyebrow. "Don't worry, not because of you." she said smiling a bit.  
"Umm... Sure..." He said as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~_Palace..._~*~*~  
"DOMON KASSHU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rain ran in yelling. All the servants ran every which way, scared of the sudden outburst. Out of mostly everywhere, everyone showed up, hearing Rains' yelling, George and Chibodee coming from the tennis courts, Natasha and Bunny from the swimming pool, Sai Saichi and Argo from the kitchen, and Cecil and Marie Louise from the Gardens. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S DOMON?!" Rain seethed ferociously.   
"Mademoiselle Rain... He is not here.... He said when you came, to give you this..." George said quietly.  
  
_Rain...  
I know you're really mad at me, but, I can't help it...   
When I thought 'bout you an that guy, I couldn't   
stop myself... Please forgive me by accepting my   
invitation to go to the Jewels Lone Center at 8:00   
pm. I'll be waiting. By the way, if I were you, I'd   
change into something into something more...   
Fancy. See you there if you go...  
  
Domon Kasshu..._

Rain read the letter twice to make sure she was reading it right. 'Was this for real?!' She thought, a steady blush appeared on her face. "George? Are you _sure_ Domon wrote this?" She asked. The confusion was written all over her face.  
"Um.. Yes. He came in quite sad looking... The look was unmistakable." George replied.  
"Oh, alright..." Rain said quietly.  
"Rain?" Marie asked.   
"Yes?" Rain asked her.  
"Well, Domon wanted me to go out to get something for you... It is something special I guess..." She replied quietly.   
"Why? How would you know?" Rain asked. She was baffled by the thought of Domon getting something for her...  
"Well, here..." Marie said as she pulled out a receipt of something. She handed it to Rain, and scanned it fully, not missing any part of it, the longer she looked, the more her eyes bulged.  
"WHAT?!" Rain exclaimed. The receipt was of a dress, a _fancy_ dress...

  
_Welcome To Fashion Elegance!  
  
Please pick dress up  
sometime after 12:00 pm  
and before 6:30 pm.  
  
Full length silver dress.   
Custom made: embroidered silver.  
Laces: 4.99 $  
Diamond beads: 299.55 $  
Price of Dress: 489.99 $  
Tax: 59.59 $_

Total: 854.12 $  
  
Thank you for shopping!

Rain gaped at the receipt for the longest time, making everyone else worry about her.   
"Rain? Rain, are you alright?" Marie Louise asked timidly. Rain shook herself a bit, then looked at Marie Louise. "I have the dress. If you'd like to try it on." She asked Rain, trying to temp Rain to go.  
"Yes please..." Rain replied. They all walked to the guest rooms, where Marie led Rain into the bedroom along with all the other girls. She turned around and looked all the men in the eyes. "If any of you peek, I will personally poke each of your eyes out." She said firmly. And with that, she closed the door.  
  
~*~*~_Inside Rain's Room_~*~*~  
Rain saw a bag on her bed. The end showing a bit of silver glimmer. She timidly went up to it, taking out a stunning silver dress. It had off the shoulder long sleeves, a low v-neck drop, and an open back. down by the bottom right of the dress, there was a diamond shaped of a rain drop, pure diamond. There were some laces at the bottom, made of silver material.  
Rain was already gaping at the dress when Cecil tugged on her sleeve. "Rain? I think there is a few more things..." She pointed to a shoe box and another box by it. She opened the shoe box to reveal matching silver high heeled shoes.   
"Oh.... I wonder how much he spent..." She asked astonished. 'More than one thousand, that's for sure now.' She thought sighing. She reached over to the other little plain cardboard box, and opened it slowly. What was inside made her and everyone around gasp loudly...  
Inside, was a crystal necklace, it had a silver chain, two diamonds surrounding a rain drop diamond in the middle. The rain diamond was outlined in silver as well. There were two matching ear rings and a thin bracelet inside with the name "Rain" written on it.  
"Oh my goodness...." Rain said, taking deep breathes to calm herself down a bit.  
"Look at it! It's... _Beautiful_....." Bunny said astonished.  
"Come on Rain! Its 6:30pm! We need to get you dressed up!!!" Cecil stated excitedly. "You _are_ going, right?" She asked hopefully.  
"Rain, look at all this, I think he's really sorry for it, for once." Natasha said quietly. All the others nodded. "I think he really means it..."  
"I think so too..." Rain said smiling.  
"Well?! What are we waiting for? Let's get Rain ready!' Marie Louise exclaimed as they all set to work fixing Rain up.

~*~*~_Outside Rain's Room In the Hallway_~*~*~  
"What's talking them so dang long in there?!" Chibodee yelled. He, George, Argo, and Sai Saichi all sat on the floor, waiting for all the girls to come out. All they heard so far were gigantic gasps, then a bunch of shuffling but now it all died down.  
"Calm down Chibodee. I'm sure all the girls just wanted Rain to look her best..." George replied calmly.  
"Hey... I'm hungry! I want to go eat!" Sai Saichi whined aloud.  
"Me too. Me and Sai were going to.... But we heard Rain's commotion..." Argo mumbled.  
"Well, it's 7:45 pm..." George said as he checked his watch.Then, they heard the door unlock, Marie Louise, Cecil, Natasha, and Bunny came out with giant grins, their eyes were happy, but they showed a bit of tire in them as well.   
"May we present," Cecil started.  
"The Magnificent," Natasha said.  
"Beautiful!" Bunny said, stressing the word out.  
"Mademoiselle Rain!!!" Marie Louise exclaimed in finish. On cue, Rain stepped out, her hair ironed flat, silver eye shadow, shimmery lips. The dress fit perfectly, going tightly around her, the bottom of the dress barely touching the floor.  
"Do I... Look okay?" She questioned them, nervous of their answer.  
"Okay? Please Rain! That's an understatement!" George laughed.  
"Sis, you look great!" Sai Saichi yelled.  
"What in the world is wrong with Domon?" Argo asked, looking at Rain.  
"I don't know," Chibodee said, "but something is seriously wrong with Domon Kasshu!" he finished.  
"Come now Rain, Let's get you over there to the Jewels Lone center." Marie Louise said smiling at Rain.  
"Alright." Rain replied as they walked out of the house to the limousine.   
"Now Rain! You better have a good time! And if we hear any word from anyone about Domon making you hurt again after this, He's going to be in for it!!!" Marie Louise yelled.  
"Yeah! He'd better not do anything to screw this up!" George yelled after her.  
"Thanks everyone! Wish me luck!" Rain yelled as she stepped into the limo, on her way to see the man of her dreams...  
  
~*~*~_Jewels Lone Center_~*~*~  
Domon sat there on a bench, in front of an elegant looking restaurant. He was nervous. It was getting closer and closer to 8:00 pm... He almost had the nerve to run, but held that urge back. 'I've run enough... No more running away...' he thought stubbornly.  
  
~*~*~_Palace_~*~*~  
After the chats about what was to happen, George ran to get the phone. He was happy for Rain. She and Domon would finally be together.  
"Hello?" He said on the phone.  
"Hello. Do you know where Domon Kasshu is?" The voice sounded high, but was over masked by the person faking their voice. It sounded familiar...  
"I'm sorry. He is at the Jewels Lone Center. May I ask-" George was cut off by a click on the other line. He stared at the phone long and then finally it hit him.   
"Allenby..." He gasped with rage...  
  
_Okay guys! here's a nice long chap. for you all! I hope you guys like it! I know how much people hate cliffs. but, I just had to do it! Until next time! Thanks for all the reviews! You're all so so kind!!!  
  
Lina_


	8. Broken Heart

****

Broken Heart...

__

Sorry, a couple of bad words in here....   
I'm sorrie!

Thanks everyone one who had reviewed!   
I really appreciate it!!!

George sprinted out of the room, scaring Marie Louise, who was on her way to see George, by almost running her over.  
"Ah! George! huh? What ever is the matter?" She asked when she saw his face.  
"Allenby!!!" He yelled loudly. "She went to see Domon! He-I-she-going!!!" He stuttered out all at once.  
"Slow down slow down!!! What? What about Domon, you and Allenby?" She asked him, trying to calm him down. H took a deep breath.  
"Allenby just called. She is going to do meet Domon! And if we don't get there soon enough, Rain will _really_ be devastated! We **cannot** let that happen Marie!!!" He yelled at the end. He started to sprint down the hallway with Marie Louise trailing after him. They both ran to the car garage and hopped in one. George roared the engine while Marie Louise was getting in. Once she was in, he slammed the gas, making the car burst forward viciously.  
  
~*~*~_Jewels Lone Center_~*~*~  
Domon sat waiting there. His back facing most people. He was getting more and more impatient and nervous. 'Where is she? Is she even going to come?' He thought over and over. He was silently wondering how she would look, if she came, when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
"Rain- " Domon turned around to see big puppy green eyes. "_Allenby_!?" He yelled.  
"Oh Domon! You're so sweet!" She said as she hurled herself onto him. "I'm sorry. I know you really didn't mean for any of this to happen. I missed you. C'mon! Let's go inside and-" He violently shoved her off of him.  
"Get away from me Allenby. Just. Go away. I told you I didn't love you. So leave me be!" He snapped at her. Her face showed a slight sadness then happiness again.   
"Oh Domon! You're such a bad liar!" She said as she swung herself onto him again.  
"Geez! Will You Get Off of-" He was cut off when he saw someone in silver a few steps away. 

Rain stood there, in disbelief. Domon stood there flabbergasted by her. She was magnificent. He totally forgot all about Allenby, the whole world! All he knew was that Rain was here... She did come.  
But Rain on the other hand. She felt betrayed. 'Never... I will never trust him again... I trusted him once, then he cheats on me... now.. I do it again, just to see another girl with him....' She thought angrily. Her eyes watered endlessly, making her blink more and more.   
"Rain! Please! It's really not what you think!" Domon tried to explain.  
"Save it Kasshu. I don't need to hear it." She snapped at him. "I trusted you..." she said softly, turning around, and running away.  
"Rain! Hold on!" Domon looked down at Allenby who was clutching him for dear life. "Allenby! Let go of me now! ALLENBY!" He roared with rage. He felt her flinch, but she then held on tighter. He saw Rain run off stumbling here and there.  
"Domon!" Domon whized around to see George and Marie Louise running up to him. "Where's *huff huff* Rain? *huff huff*" George wheezed out.  
"She ran that way!" Domon pointed over in the direction she ran off to. "George! Marie! Get her off of me!" Domon said through clenched teeth, struggling with Allenby.  
"No Domon! We were meant to be together! not that... That.... Whore!" Allenby yelled with frustration. This caught George and Marie off guard, and caused Domon to boil with fury.  
"Don't you **_ever_ **call Rain Mikamura a _whore_!" With that, Domon pulled the little leech like Allenby off of himself. "I never want to see your ugly face around here again!" He yelled as he ran off towards Rain's direction.  
George looked down at Allenby (who was still shocked) pitifully. "I don't know why you were being so stupid Allenby... You know Domon will never love you..."  
"I know. But, I had to do that... One last try... But it will help him and Rain anyways, right?" She asked silently. Marie Louise looked at her, eyes wide. Allenby looked at them both. "It will... Don't worry. Rain will see how sorry Domon is, and she'll run back to him, like always. Domon will confess his true love for her... And I'll be all alone... Again..." She smiled sadly.   
"Come George. We must go help find Rain..." Marie Louise said as they left Allenby to wallow in grief.

~*~*~_Somewhere in the Alleys_~*~*~  
Rain ran with all her might. She couldn't bear this kind of pain any longer. 'I've had enough.. I can't take this pain. I should have just forgot about him! I could have a happy life with Claude!' She thought. She felt herself tearing up inside at the thought of being with Claude now. She stumbled and nearly tripped. But, she kept going. She couldn't face him now. Not now.  
Finally, the fancy heel of one her shoes snapped, sending her sprawling on the ground with a thud. She lay there sobbing as she silently cried her eyes out. She didn't hear the footsteps coming her way.  
"Hey, what's a babe like you doing out here, huh?" The voice said startling Rain. She looked up to see she was surrounded, she whimpered as they all closed in on her...  
  
~*~*~_Somewhere_~*~*~  
Domon ran as fast as he could. He needed to find her, no matter what. He ran all around the place, getting himself lost. 'Damn! Where is she?!' He thought wearily._  
_Then, he heard it. A loud scream. He turned around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. 

"There! Again!" He sprinted off towards the source of the screams. Again, he heard the scream, this time noting that it sounded like Rain.  
He came to an alleyway where 5 men were surrounding something. Something **_silver. _**He felt his anger mount up drastically. He saw the silver thing whip out a leg.  
"Get away from me! Go away!" She screamed. Domon then saw it was Rain, tears running down her cheeks, hair messed up. It was all he could take.  
"come on! Just give us your cash girl, that's all we want!" one of them said.  
"Yeah! Or else we'll have to take that lil' pretty dress of yours." He said smiling, this made all the other men laugh.  
"Just leave me alone!" Rain yelled, trying to get up. They shoved her down again. Domon saw her ankle land in an awkward position. She winced and gasped, grabbing her right ankle. They all moved in on her while she rubbed her sprained ankle.  
"Get the hell away from her now!" Domon yelled as he ran in, kicking one guy in the face, and punching the other in the stomach. The other three rushed at Domon, their fight off and skills poor. Domon easily defeated them all. Soon, they all were on the floor, not budging. Domon ran over to Rain's side.   
"Rain! Are you alright?!" Rain looked at him, eyes teary. She threw herself onto him as she started to sob uncontrollably. He cooed her silently, letting his defenses down, not noticing the two advancing men behind him, and two behind Rain. The two behind Domon grabbed his arms an pulled him away from Rain, while the two behind Rain pulled her up in a standing position.  
"Damn! my head hurts!" The leader of them all said, He took out his knife and pointed at Rain. "You little! You should have just kept your mouth shut!" he advanced her slowly.  
"Get away from her!" Domon yelled. The leader then turned to him.   
"You wanna piece of me too? huh?! Mr. I'm going to be a goodie goodie?! C'mon!" With that, he stabbed Domon in the stomach. He winced as he pushed the blade through, this made Rain scream with terror.  
"Domon! DOMON!" Rain screeched. She wanted to run to him, but she shifted her weight into her right leg, making her crumple to the ground. The leader then turned around.  
"Now its your turn. Wench!" He yelled angrily. He walked up to her, and smacked her with the bottom of his knife. Then he heard his men fall own with a few grunts, and a thud.  
"What the-?!" He said as Domon's foot connected with his face. He fell to the ground with a dull thud. Domon ran to Rain, shaking her softly.  
"Rain? Rain, please, wake up.." He said, shaking her a bit more. She didn't stir, she felt limp in his arms, and Domon quickly became scared. He reached for her neck pulse, hoping that thug didn't hit her that hard. 'There!' He thought. Relief washed over him as he felt the weak, but steady pulse. He carefully picked her up, making sure he didn't harm or disturb her.  
He looked at her features closely. I few scratches here and there, a sprained ankle, a banged head. 'A totally ruined night...' he thought angrily. He looked up to see George and Marie Louise run by in another direction. He smiled as they stopped and turned around.  
"Domon! What happened?!" Marie Louise screeched when she saw Rain. She ran over to his side in a second to see if she was alright.  
"Domon, what happened? Why was allenby here? And what happened to Rain?" George asked him sternly. So, Domon explained what had happened: he ruined Rain's day out with Claude, went out with some money he had saved up and earned to go buy gifts for Rain, came here to find Allenby on him, and how the thugs attacked Rain.  
Domon started to quiver a bit. 'Just a bit longer...' He thought as they quickly made their way out onto the streets. George quickly called the hospital to notify a room for Rain. They went to the car and drove to the hospital where a nurse and Doctor were waiting. They greeted them happily. Domon picked Rain up from out of the car, and put her onto the stretcher. He kissed her forehead lightly, watching as they strolled her away.  
"Domon? Are you alright?" Marie asked, She noted he was huffing a bit and he was a bit too pale...  
"Domon, you seem.... Pale... Are you okay?" George asked Domon. Domon stood there, spacing a bit. He swayed some ways, his vision became blurry, and he felt light headed. All he could remember, was Marie Louise and George calling his name, before he blacked out...

__

Okay people! this is the end of my eighth   
chapter! I hope you guys all liked it!  
Lina


	9. Together Atlast

****

Together At Last...

They quickly rushed Domon into the emergency room. "He lost too much blood." is what they said to George and Marie Louise as they rain into the Emergency room and shut the doors.. The two paced outside his room, concern made them uneasy.  
"I can't stand this! I'm going to inform the others of tonight's events. I will be right back." Marie said as she stalked down the hall to the elevator. George sighed and started to pace again. He jumped when he heard the door creek open.  
The doctor slowly peeked his head out of the room and looked at George.  
"Doctor? How is my friend?" George asked, his concern making him shake.  
"He... He lost a large amount of blood... and the wound is pretty big... He was walking around with the wound wasn't he? He tore it even bigger in that way..." The doctor said sadly.   
"Yes, he was carrying someone, our other friend who we dropped here earlier. He will make it, right?" George asked, hope filled his voice.  
"I am pretty sure..." He said unsure. "The wound is very deep... He was lucky it did not puncture any vital organs, but he'll need a lot of stitches..."  
"okay, thank you sir." George said bowing his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Marie Louise smiling at him. She gave him a comforting hug.   
"The others will be here shortly. Please don't fret, I'm sure they will both be fine. But for now, let's stay with Rain. There isn't much we can do here..." She ushered him away silently.  
  
Rain woke with sunlight on her face. She felt very stiff, and wondered where she was. She blinked her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room. By her, was George holding Marie Louise, both sleeping soundly. She saw they started to stir, and put on a smile.  
"Hey you two. Did you have a nice sleep?" Rain asked the two as they noticed they were hugging each other. They both pulled away, deep crimson with embarrassment. "Um... Where's Domon?"  
"um... He's..." Marie looked to George for an answer. "away, in another room.."  
"What for?" Rain asked, then she thought back to what had happened. "His stab wound...." She said quietly.  
"Yes.... You blacked out the other day, and he carried you back. He told us what had happened, but left the stabbing part out." George said. "He has lost a lot of blood, and he is sleeping right now."

"Oh Really? I didn't know I could sleep walk." Domon laughed as he walked in. Everyone around gasped. He smiled brightly. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Domon! Um... Well. They all left yesterday. They'll come back later today...." George said, wondering how Domon could just walk around, as if nothing had happened.  
Rain looked at him crossly. 'the nerve of him! How dare he toy with my heart! I trusted him!' she thought as she turned around and looked out the window. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was pale; deathly pale. He stood leaning on the door frame staring at her. His eyes slightly sad and confused, which made her even more angry at him for not saying at least sorry to her.  
"Rain, please, let me fully explain what had happened the other night..." Domon started. He was greeted with more silence. "Okay, well, I meant everything I said. I was waiting there... With a special reason... but, out of no where, Allenby showed up, she thought I was there for her..."  
"You expect me to believe that stuff about Allenby Domon?!" Rain spat out at him angrily. "Don't give me that crap!"  
"But it is true Rain." George said, "I picked up the phone, it was Allenby, but I did not realize until after, so that is why me and Marie Louise were there as well last night..."  
"She started to hug me, and I tried to get away, but you saw us already..." Domon looked at the floor. "I thought you had never looked better..." Marie and George saw Domon flash a pink color.   
Rain turned back around and looked at Domon. He slowly looked into her eyes. She searched his brown eyes for an answer, any answer... While they stared on at each other, George and Marie left un noticed.   
"Domon... Please don't be lying to me...again... I won't be able to take it any longer..." Rain said, her voice cracking with pain. Domon walked slowly over and hugged her.  
"I Won't. I promise you." Domon said softly in her ear. "I've learned," he said as he pulled away from Rain, "Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken..." He said lovingly to her. He leaned in slowly for a kiss.  
Rain couldn't react. She slowly kissed him back a little bit. It was short, but still sweet. all their emotions were put into that one little kiss, and that was all that they needed.  
"Now, I ask you Rain." Domon said as he knelt to one knee, pulled out a little velvet box, and opened it, "Will you please marry me? I love you more than anything, anyone, even myself. And I know I don't deserve you, but, I would love for you to be my wife..."  
Rain sat there bewildered. 'Marriage?!' She sat there staring at the ring.It was silver, with a diamond shaped as a raindrop and around it were little diamonds. Domon knelt there, his eyes slowly turned sad. Until finally.   
"Domon Kasshu." Rain said sternly. "You have broken my heart. Twice. I felt betrayed, sad, angry. But." she smiled happily. "I would love, to forever be, your wife. I would love to marry you." She finished smiling.  
Domon shot his head up and jumped for joy. He jumped to Rain and picked her up and swung her around. They laughed and giggled, kissed and looked each other in the eyes.   
"How about we get the heck out of here Rain?" Domon asked with mischief in his beaming brown eyes.  
"I would love to." She said, pecking him on the cheek.   
Domon opened the door and looked both ways. "Coast is clear." He ran in, and picked up Rain. "This time, there will be no mistakes." He said smiling as he ran out the door with Rain in his arms.  
  
~*~*~_Down The Hall_~*~*~  
Chibodee, Bunny, Argo, Natasha, Sai Saichi, Cecil, George, and Marie Louise came to the corner of the hall. They were chatting and holding bouquets of flowers and get well cards, when all of a sudden, Chibodee stops and signals everyone to be quiet. They all slowly peeked thier heads around the corner to see Domon looking around, then run back in.   
"What the heck was that about?!" Chibodee asked aloud. They quickly shut him up as they saw Domon come out with Rain in his arms. They saw him running quickly out the door to the elevator and then they disappeared.  
Everyone stood there, then burst out laughing.   
  
~*~*~**_A Month Later_**~*~*~  
Domon and Rain said their vows loud and clear for everyone to hear.   
"You May Now Kiss The Bride." The priest said happily as Rain and Domon kissed each other sweetly as everyone went wild.  
"Okay Everyone! Its time to throw the Bouquet!" Rain said smiling. She turned her back to the crowd, and tossed the flowers in the air. All the girls reached up for it, and landed in the group. Rain turned around to see a girl holding the flowers bewildered. Allenby stood there shocked by the flowers, and looked to Rain. She had tears in her eyes, and wet cheeks. Rain Smiled at her knowing the pain. And Allenby nodded.   
Domon grabbed Rain and held her. Smiling at her happily. He picked her p, and ran out the doors of the church, everyone inside screaming for joy. They ran into a carriage that took them away to a new.... Happy life....

  
  
_Okay! Here it is! I might add an epilogue later,   
but maybe not! I'm finally done!   
Thanks everyone who read this story!   
Until Next Time!_

Lina...


	10. Epilogue

****

Epilogue:  


One year later, Domon and Rain bought a new house on the Neo Japan colony. Soon, Marie and George, Chibodee and Bunny, Argo and Nastasha got married, and moved to the Neo Japan colony as well. Soon Sai Saichi and Cecil moved there with her brother as well. Rain was expecting a new baby boy soon as well, everyone was overjoyed with the news.  
As for Allenby... She was of course aching with the pain of her love for Domon. She stayed in France so a few weeks after Domon and Rain's wedding, and soon decided to live there. She found an apartment and shared it with a man named Claude Laurent. They became friends quickly, not only because of living together, but because they shared a problem. They were both left for another...   
Soon, the Neo Sweden(A/N: uhh... is that right? Allenby's country??? x_X;) team came looking for her.  
"Allenby? Come with us. We need to do some more research on the berserker system." The man asked, trying to get Allenby out of the apartment. Soon, Claude came home to see the man dragging Allenby out.  
"Let go of me!!!" She yelled aloud. She tried shoving the man off her, but his grip was cutting the circulation off from her arm. Claude was angered by the site.  
"Lay off of her _now!_" Claude yelled as he rushed to push the man off allenby. "I swear, if you ever, and I mean ever lay a hand on Allenby again, I will personally kill you!" he threatened the man. The man grumbled a bit, then took off as Claude took a step towards him.  
"Thanks Claude..." Allenby said quietly rubbing her arm and blushing.  
"No Prob." He said, hugging her. "tell me if they ever try and hurt you ever again.." He said as Allenby sighed contently.  


__

This next part is a letter to Rain and   
everyone, and the second is to Allenby.   
Sorry if it gets confusing!

  
_Dear Everyone,  
Hello there! How is everyone??? I'm doing fine myself! I live in an apartment with a man named Claude Laurent. I think you should know him Rain, right? Well, he's a sweet guy, and we're dating now! I'm so happy! I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused you Rain and Domon. I hope you guys are fine now!!!  
So, I heard you're pregnant Rain! That's wonderful!!! Is it a boy or girl??? Ohhh! I can't wait to hear from you all! This is all for now!  
  
Love, Allenby...  
  
Dear Allenby and Claude,_

Hello there! How are you both? This is Rain writing. All of us here are fine so far! Don't worry about anything. Everything's all done and solved for now! I know, CLaude is a sweet guy. I hope you and him go far! Yes, I am pregnant. I'm having a boy. We're planning to name him Kyoji, in remembrance of Kyoji, Domon's brother.   
Hey there Allenby, this is Domon writing. I see your well. Yeah, as Rain said, everything's fine now. No real need for anymore apologies! I hope you have a great time with Cluade! All our best wished are with you and Claude! You really should come visit us soon. Everyone here says hi.   
Well, this is all... We'll talk again later! Bye Allenby!  
  
Love: Rain, Domon, George, Marie Louise, Argo, Nastasha, Chibodee, Bunny, Sai Saichi, and Cecil.

  


Well! This is the end for my story! I'm starting another story soon, so I hope you like that one!  
Pretty much almost the same.  
Domon/Rain/Allenby triangle, but its an a/u. They're all in high school!  
Short summary:  
Rain and Domon were best friends since childhood, and when they get to high school, Allenby shows up and Rain's pushed out of Domon's life.  
Since she doesn't want to continue seeing them together, Rain locks the real her inside and changes everything about herself on the outside. He attitude, looks, personality. What Will Domon do about this new change in Rain?!  
  
Until next time fan peoples!  
Lina


End file.
